


Stalker

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is stalking Will, Hybristophilia, Killer Will, M/M, Puppies, Stalking, Will is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: </p><p>Will begins finding flowers in the strangest of places and quickly realizes he has a stalker, though he cannot help but be intrigued when his stalker is none other than the Chesapeake Ripper. </p><p>Warning for stalking and romanticizing stalking, and puppies.</p><p>Series of shorts as their relationship progresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first sign that he had an admirer was the flower.

Will found it on the windshield of his car after class, a single red rose that he brought to his nose to smell a smile on his face as he set it on the passenger seat before driving home.

He dreamt that night that he was lying on a bed of rose petals and a grotesque creature was stalking towards him but he was so happy to see his lover, so excited to finally come together completely. 

He woke hard, aching, touching himself to completion before he showered and when he went outside and saw another flower on his porch it gave him pause that his admirer had followed him home. Will felt a chill not of fear but an anticipation that he did not want. 

Not again.

There was a name for it, Will had looked it up and knew immediately it fit his attraction, but he didn’t want to think of the idea again not after the last time. 

Not after Matthew. 

He’d had to move, change his occupation and almost his name to get away from his ex boyfriend who had apparently killed two men while they’d been together and robbed a liquor store before they’d ever even met.

Will had tried to date men and women who were good for him but found no spark, no attraction there, not like he did now which meant only one thing.

This admirer was no good.

He got the call almost immediately as he headed in for class, Jack telling him about a new case and when he saw the crime scene Will paused in wonder.

It was beautiful, every part of it. He walked around the body, a woman had been savagely torn open and had her insides removed while she was still alive, the body parts hanging from below her like she was a living children’s mobile, twirling above the room as Will walked inside. He could see the flowers in her chest and stomach, leaking out onto the floor below.

In her eyes were two rosebuds.

Will froze.

“Well…is it him?”

Will had never seen a Chesapeake Ripper case before, but the killer was all Jack talked of and the only one he really wanted to catch desperately above all others.

Will knew immediately that this victim belonged to him, just as he knew the body in front of him was a gift.

For him.

He nodded, “Yes, Jack. It’s him.”

Will spent the rest of the day staring at pictures of his gift, imagining the precision and care it took to do such a thing. He had never had someone so fixated on him this way, though Will knew in his gut it was not the right feelings to have. 

That night he dreamt again of his creature lover, and found a rose on the floor inside his house. The dogs hadn’t even made a sound at the apparent break in, which should have frightened him but Will only found himself more intrigued.

There was something wrong with him.

The thought twisted him up when Alana came to see him the next day, to make sure he was okay with seeing such a terrible thing, and she noticed immediately that he looked unstable.

“Will, you seem…off.”

Will shook his head, feeling his hands shaking. “I’m fine, just…feeling a little worn out.”

When he saw Jack that afternoon, to head for a mundane murder of a housewife in her home, he knew Jack saw it too.

“You’re looking unwell, Will. I think, maybe you should see someone.”

Will glared. “I’m fine, Jack. It’s fine.”

He handed Will a card for Hannibal Lecter who was apparently someone Alana knew but Will just shoved it in his pocket with no intention of calling.

Will found rosebuds on the insides of every one of the dogs’ collars when he got home that evening, touching them reverently and wondering if the Ripper was really stalking him or his ego had gotten that distorted.

He dreamt he was screaming into pillow for more as creature lover was fucking him, biting the back of his neck and hissing, “See me, see me,” Will weeping as he was left alone again in the dream.

He woke in a wet spot having cum in his sleep, tears on his face as he tried to fathom how he’d gotten attached to these strange dreams so quickly.

The next time Jack was waiting for him after class, his face pale as he said the two words Will had been hoping to hear: “It’s him.”

This murder was a surprise, Will froze in the doorway of the hotel room and said, “I know him.”

Jack paused, “You do?”

Will swallowed, “I…he’s an ex. I…he doesn’t even live near here, I don’t…”

Beverly sighed, “Well that explains the reason why we found your picture in his wallet and a map with your address on it.”

Will saw that Matthew had been cut in half, his mouth open in a silent scream while his eyeballs had again been taken out and replaced with rosebuds.

There was something missing.

He frowned at Jack. “What was in the body? There’s a hole…”

Jack frowned, “I’m not sure, what’s…?”

Bev said, “We found a dog collar, and some dog hair? It’s in the evidence bag by the bed.”

Will walked over to the bag, his eyes continuing to go back to the body on the bed. Matthew was naked, Will couldn’t help but wince and look away when it came to seeing his face. He found the collar in a sealed bag by the bed, turning it over to look at the tag dangling off of it.

It was one word written in braile, Will almost swallowed his tongue as he ran his hand over it.

“It’s Braille,” Brian said, startling him, “None of us know it here but there’s a linguist back at the bureau.”

Will bit his tongue when he almost admitted that he knew exactly what it said.

Beloved.

His grandmother had been blind, Will had loved learning it from her and it was still something that made him miss home.

How the Ripper had known? Will almost ached with the questions he was desperate to have answered.

When he got home that night the dogs all came running, Will laughing as he headed for the kitchen to feed them. He was just starting to pour their food into each individual dish when he heard the barking. He paused, finishing before he headed for the laundry room.

He opened up the door and his eyes widened, seeing blood everywhere his eyes lighting up when a bloody golden retriever puppy came running towards him. Will smiled, leaning down to pick it up as the puppy licked his face. 

“Hello, Beloved.”

The puppy barked as Will took it into the kitchen to wash him, licking at his hands as he bathed the blood away from his golden coat.

He fed the puppy, petting him after and frowning as he tried to curb the warm feeling in his chest at the thought of his admirer.

Will picked up his phone and called Alana, “I…Jack said you had someone that you thought I should see.”

Alana seemed relieved. “Yes, Will, I really do think it’s a good idea.”

Hannibal Lecter was expecting him tomorrow at seven, Will having spoken to the man over the phone his foreign accent sounding almost a purr as he said, “I look forward to meeting you.”

That night as he held his new pack addition to his chest, the puppy curled up against him, he whispered, “Thank you,” hoping that if he were there the Ripper heard him.

When he woke up the next morning there was a rose by his pillow, Will picking it up to smell as he smiled.

Will did not have a crime scene to see at all the next day, able to teach without worry. He went home at lunch to let the dogs out, checking on Beloved as he barked for Will’s attention.

He almost didn’t notice the rosebud on the dresser, stopping to stare as he picked it up and blood coated his fingertips.

Letting out a breath he took it to the sink, washing the blood away as he tried to calm down the beating of his heart and when he put the bud in his rearview once he got to the car he smiled.

All throughout the remainder of his class day he jumped between smiling and frowning at his feelings, and by the time he was heading to see Dr. Lecter Will was a frazzled bundle of nerves waiting in the waiting room.

He had gotten there somewhat early, ten minutes, and the closed door in front of him was making him want to run right back out.

When the door opened five minutes to seven, no one came out and a handsome man in a impeccable suit stood there smiling.

“Will.”

Dr. Lecter seemed to drink him in, Will swallowed at the appreciative gaze but didn’t look him in the eyes as he headed in.

“I appreciate you seeing me,” he said, letting out a breath.

“It is no trouble at all, Will, I…can I call you Will?”

Will sat on the couch across from him, feeling awkward. “I…I guess that’s fine.”

Dr. Lecter was smiling as he looked at him and Will blushed under the scrutiny.

“You work for Jack Crawford, he’s…told me you’re having difficulties.”

Will sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not…it’s not what they think.”

Hannibal frowned, “Oh?”

Will took off his glasses and took a deep breath, letting it out as he met Hannibal Lecter’s gaze. “I have a stalker.”

Hannibal frowned. “You have informed the police of this?”

Will swallowed. “I…no.”

“May I ask why?”

Will could feel his blush deepening as he admitted, “I guess I sort of, like it? The attention? The…gifts?”

Hannibal settled back in his chair, staring at Will as he asked, “Are you uncomfortable there? You may sit in the chair.”

Will stood up, walking across the room as he sat in the armchair across from him. He sighed, “Thank you.”

“It is not uncommon for people to be attracted to attention, Will, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Will looked at Dr. Lecter and admitted, “It’s not just that, I find myself thinking about him. I’ve…had dreams about…an entity, I think it’s my subconscious giving him form I…”

Hannibal leaned forward, his gaze searching Will’s own.

“Sexual dreams?”

Will nodded, “Several.”

“I would say that you are treading in very dangerous water here, Will. This person could potentially hurt you in some way.”

Will glared at him. “He wouldn’t do that, not to me.”

Hannibal frowned. “You are so sure?”

“Yes.”

Will was sure the Ripper would hurt other people but he wouldn’t hurt him.

Hannibal said, “If this issue becomes detrimental to your well being, I will not hesitate to inform the police.”

Will glared at him, standing, “I shouldn’t have come here,” he moved to leave when Hannibal stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Your hour is not yet up, and I…apologize for shaming your preferences. Please.”

Will looked at him, walking over to the chair again and sitting.

“This stalker, this man, how do you know it’s a man? Have you seen him?”

Will shook his head, “I just…god, I feel like I know him. I’ve seen…god, this isn’t about him. It’s about me.”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, Will, it is. When was the first time you realized you were attracted to danger?”

Will shook his head, “It’s not that, it’s…I like bad people. I’ve found myself fantasizing about criminals more often than I should have and I’ve dated a few.”

“Hybristophilia,” Hannibal said, “I have seen it in other patients before though not to this extent.”

Will stared at him. “There’s something wrong with me.”

Hannibal shook his head, “Will, there are different degrees of wrong with everyone. You jut have a different degree than others. If it is not detrimental to your health or the health of others, I do not see…”

“What if it is?” Will interrupted, leaning forward, “What if it is detrimental to someone else’s health or could be?”

Hannibal leaned back. “I would ask you to elaborate but I do not think you will.”

Will had tears in his eyes. “No.”

“You are treading on thin ice, Will, if you are cavorting with someone you should not be. This man is dangerous and you know it.”

Will nodded, “I…the more I see the more I find myself not caring.”

Hannibal seemed to think for a moment before he said, “I would recommend sessions at least once a week if not twice, though I think you will be reluctant after this one.”

Will stood up, “I’m still not sure if I want to be here, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal stood and walked to him, taking Will’s hand. “Call me Hannibal.”

Will smiled. “Hannibal. That’s…it’s an usual name.”

Hannibal smiled, “I am somewhat of an unusual therapist.”

Will felt at ease as he left, the weight of Hannibal’s words a cushion to his worry as he navigated his feelings. When he got home and found his bed covered in rose petals, he stopped and stared at them while the dogs all slept peacefully in their beds. He found a piece of meat on the floor, sniffing it and feeling cold dread at the thought of the Ripper drugging his dogs to be inside.

What if he came home one night and found all the dogs displayed on his bed as a gift? What then? He felt tears in his eyes as he sat down, burying his face into the petal pile and trying not to give into temptation.

“He wouldn’t hurt them, not them, he knows what they mean to me,” he whispered to himself, undressing as he breathed in the rose smell.

Will fell asleep with tears on his cheeks, lamenting his life choices once more and wishing he’d had the forethought to clear the petals before he’d laid in them.

When he woke in the darkness and saw the clock by his bed read three thirteen in the morning, he blinked, unsure of why he’d woken so early. That’s when he felt breath on the back of his neck.

Will froze.

“You wanted me to hear you,” he whispered, not moving.

He felt a hand on the back of his head, shivering at the touch.

“I…thank you, for Beloved. He’s…thank you.”

The hand paused, touching Will’s ear.

“I…I won’t look, I’m gonna move to my back,” he said, closing his eyes as he laid on his back.

He felt the Ripper move as well, sitting down on his bed and peeling back the blanket that covered him. Will always slept in a t-shirt and boxers, his legs exposed for the Ripper to run his hand over.

Will moaned, “God, I’ve been…god, please…”

He felt a hand move up to his thigh, followed by another, and Will lifted his hips to allow his guest to peel his boxers down.

He shivered, exposed and vulnerable, feeling the Ripper lean over him and take Will’s hardness in his hand.

Will arched up and moaned, “God, please, just…anything, anything,” as a shallow stroke made him quiver.

The Ripper leaned down and Will felt breath on his cock, then a tentative lick before he was swallowed whole.

He came nearly at the first touch of tongue, the Ripper swallowing down every ounce of his passion as he did the shudders that overtook him as he came down from his peak settled by a tender hand to his inner thigh.

“God, I…I…”

A kiss to his knee, Will not moving as he heard his mystery lover leave, and he was alone again.

He stared into the darkness and didn’t sleep any more that morning.

The next Ripper killing was more than two weeks later but was no one Will knew, the same flowers were in his eyes and Will found himself almost resentful that this man had seen the Ripper while he had not since their sexual encounter.

Obviously the Ripper’s love was fleeting.

Every morning he found no flowers in his house or outside, no more late night visits, and he felt even now that the flowers were no longer for him but just an accessory to match the ones that had been.

Jack seemed to notice his anger and bitterness when Will continued to snap on everyone each time he consulted, telling him finally to go see Hannibal since Will had not since the evening of his encounter with the Ripper.

Even the dreams had stopped, he could not even force them to come no matter how hard he tried.

When he saw Hannibal again the man looked slightly less perfect, his eyes drunk Will in almost too long as he said, “Good evening, Will.”

“Hi,” Will mumbled, stalking into the office and throwing his bag onto the couch.

Hannibal frowned, “You are agitated.”

Will glared at him. “You think?”

Hannibal asked, “Would you care to sit? I can pour you a drink.”

Will shook his head, “I’m…god I shouldn’t have come here.”

Hannibal sat down in his usual chair and stared at Will. “What’s happened?”

Will’s hands shook as he admitted, “My stalker is gone.”

Hannibal leaned back, “I see. How does that make you feel?”

Will scoffed, “Thrown away. Used. Like yesterday’s trash pile.”

Hannibal offered, “It could be that this man was arrested, or is incapacitated in some way.”

Will shook his head, “No, he’s not, he’s…been doing things, so I know he isn’t.”

Hannibal watched as he paced, offering, “Perhaps he finally realizes you are not susceptible to his charms?”

Will paused, glaring at him. “But I told you I…”

Hannibal smiled. “Your criminal may need some reassurance that you care, that even if you find out his identity that Will not matter.”

Will sighed, “What am I supposed to do?”

Hannibal said softly, “What you feel is right.”

That was why the next evening, Will Graham killed someone.

The man was yanking his dog as he walked it, growling at it, “You stupid, fucking mutt, just come the fuck on already!”

Will had been out walking his new puppy, Beloved was still very energetic despite trying to curb his enthusiasm, and he’d spotted this man as he preceded to kick his tiny dachshund the dog running ahead as it cried out in pain.

He watched the man walk into a house not far from his own and waited, making sure the man was alone before he took Beloved back home.

Then Will found gloves, a rope, a knife, and a mask to cover his face before waiting a few hours for this man to fall asleep. He broke in, strangled the man, and was about to walk back towards home when strong arms pushed him into the brick wall.

Will felt breath on the back of his neck as he panted, his adrenaline pumping, “You were watching.”

The same gentle touch he remembered from before touched his hair.

“You liked it.”

He felt lips on his neck.

“Please, I just…”

Teeth nipped at his skin and Will fought to move, the Ripper growling at his disobedience.

“I missed you,” he confessed, “God, I’m so fucked up. I…”

When he was turned, he stared with wide eyes at the man in front of him.

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal smiled, looking at Will and letting him go. “Hello.”

Will swallowed, “What are you doing here?”

Hannibal touched his cheek and Will shivered, “You missed me. Didn’t you?”

Will’s breath caught as he asked, “You’re…”

Hannibal kissed him quiet, Will melting into his arms as he tasted every inch of Will’s mouth before pulling away.

“I hope you enjoyed the flowers, I…suspect the dog was worthy of joining your pack?”

Will was shaking as he asked, “What…why?”

Hannibal took his hand and led Will out of his victim’s yard toward Will’s own, the two of them the only people awake in his neighborhood so late. “I saw you, in the city, not long ago. You were consulting on a case, I believe it was the Strenton Strangler?”

Will squeezed his hand, shivering still, “Yes.”

“I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on, and knew I must learn everything I could about you.”

Will felt his lip quiver as he asked, “I…you left, I…”

Hannibal took a key out of his pocket and opened the door, Will heading in first followed by Hannibal at his back, “You overwhelmed me with your trust, your blind faith in me. I could no longer resist you.”

Will’s arms came around his neck as he kissed Hannibal again, biting at his lips before pulling back and asking, “Can you resist me now?”

Hannibal smiled. “No, beloved, I cannot.”

They made love till morning, exhausted and spent, Will cuddling against him as he began falling asleep on Hannibal’s chest.

“I’m in love with a serial killer I barely know.”

Hannibal squeezed him closer, “You do love me.”

Will lifted his head, “Yes.”

Hannibal kissed him again, “I am quite pleased, though the idea of me is more of what you love. When you have come to know the real thing your opinion my change.”

Will climbed on top of him, hands on both sides of Hannibal’s head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Hannibal smiled, “Let us hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will walked into the crime scene, steeling himself for what he was about to see and trying not to smile. 

“Will, it’s…” Jack had sighed over the phone, “…I think it’s the Ripper? I don’t really know.”

Will nodded to Beverly as she lifted up the police tape, “So is it really bad? Jack wouldn’t say?”

She shook her head, letting out a breath, “It’s, god I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

He walked into the church behind her and saw the two bodies sitting at the altar, lying in each other’s arms and covered in flower petals. Hundreds of them, he’d placed nearly half of them himself so he knew each petal almost intimately, the smell making him fight back a smile as he said, “It’s him, Jack.”

Jack frowned, “What the hell is this? There have never been…”

Will stared, seeing the open bellies spilling out a trail of organs that led to the stoup not far from them filled with the rest of them. “He’s giving someone a gift, it’s a declaration.”

“For what?”

Hannibal had kissed Will in the dark of the church as watched him cut into the bodies, nuzzling Will’s cheek as he placed the petals, and whispered, “You would look so beautiful holding the knife.” 

So Will had, cutting the hole bigger and carrying the hearts to the top of the stoup pile afterwards Hannibal giving him a very enthusiastic blow job whispering, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” as Will lay shivering in his arms.

Will shook his head, taking off his glasses as he lied, “I have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHESAPEAKE RIPPER IN LOVE! : the headline read, bright and bold at the top of Tattle Crime’s site. Will smiled, turning Hannibal’s ipad around to show him as they lay in bed, sighing into the other man’s chest skin against skin with chest hair tickling his cheek. 

“You got what you wanted,” Will chuckled. 

Hannibal’s lips came to his forehead, “Yes, mylimasis I did.” 

Will looked up at him, “I didn’t mean,” his cheeks warmed, “I meant you’re on Tattle Crime. Freddie says and I quote, ‘These macabre valentines are obviously the Ripper’s way of wooing his intended be it another killer or a potential victim? Will they continue or are these gifts just a build up to a consummation between the Ripper and his Valentine?” 

Hannibal’s arm came around him tightly, “Would you like to see them continue?” 

Will’s fingers swiped to the left as he went through the pictures of the last: the mailman who’s hands and feet were taken from him and rearranged in a bouquet of parts that sat in his arms while his eyes were filled with petals. Will smiled, “It’s beautiful, they’ve all been beautiful.” 

Hannibal’s hand came under his chin, tilting Will’s head so their eyes met. 

“You did not answer my question, Will.” 

Will kissed him, purring, “Maybe I can make some for you, I’ve never…not by myself.” 

Hannibal smiled, kissing him again softly. “You did, that very first night we met face to face.” 

Will smiled, “Not the same thing, that was just…death. I want to create something beautiful.” 

Hannibal’s fingertips touched his cheek, “I can hardly wait to see what you can make for me.” 

Will sat up, climbing in his lap and grinding down against Hannibal’s hardness as he groaned, “With four more days till Valentine’s Day, I’ll be sure to try to satisfy you as best I,” he sighed, lips hovering over Hannibal’s own, “possibly can.” 

Hannibal turned them over roughly, his eyes staring down at Will with an intensity that sent shivers down his spine, “You satisfy me daily just having you at my side, beloved. I need no more than that,” he kissed him deeply, letting out a breath, “I adore you.” 

Will smiled, pulling him close again, “I still want to give you all that you’ve given me.” 

Hannibal’s slide against him made Will moan, the killer in his bed making him ache with each passing movement, “I could bite your throat, take all that you have to offer…you would let me.” 

Will sighed, “Yes. But you’d never see my gifts.” 

Hannibal kissed his chin, nipping at his neck, “And never have the taste of you under my tongue again.” 

Will laughed, “You could eat a little everyday, keep on tasting me,”

Hannibal’s teeth grazed his skin, “No, I would not be able to hold myself back. The taste would consume me.” 

Will groaned, “Hannibal, please.” 

Hannibal reached down to take Will in hand, “What do you need from me, Will?” 

“Everything. Please, just…” 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, Will. I will give you everything I can.”


End file.
